Sad Run
by Layrin
Summary: Berlari menjauh dari kelompok mafia yang telah membunuh orang yang ia cintai. Ia harus berlari. Berlari dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Terutama saat sosok yang tangannya selalu ia genggam erat itu tiada. Ia harus berlari. Berlari dalam kesedihan dan ketakutan.


**Kamichama Karin Chu **_**belongs to **_**Koge-Donbo**

**Warning : There are AU, OOC, and bloody scene! Then maybe typo! And it's one-shot!**

* * *

** Sad Run **_**by**_** Layrin a.k.a HKL**

* * *

**IF YOU WANT TO COPY THIS FANFICTION PLEASE ASK MY PERMISSION!**

**IF YOU DON'T ASK MY PERMISION YOU'RE PLAGIAT!**

**PLEASE ASK MY PERMISSION CAUSE IT'S MY ORIGINAL IDEA!**

* * *

_**Backsound and main idea is**_

_**Sad Run my favorit instrumental music.**_

* * *

Berlari jauh. Terus berlari dengan kaki yang menapak tanah. Sosok itu, sosok berambut pirang itu menatap sosok berambut cokelat panjang di belakangnya. Tangan mereka saling mengait, menjaga agar mereka tak jatuh. Mereka berlari. Menembus keramaian kota Tokyo di larut malam. Kaki mereka menapak tanah dengan bunyi teratur. Sesekali ia—pria berambut pirang—menoleh ke belakang. Menatap kerumunan orang yang tengah mengejarnya dengan senjata-senjata di kedua tangan mereka.

Mereka kabur. Kabur dari seorang mafia yang berniat membunuh mereka. Karena sebuah ketidak sengajaan pertemuaan mereka, membawa mereka berlari dengan jauh. Menjauh dari sosok mafia yang menyuruh mereka berhenti dan ingin mengakhiri nyawa mereka. Karena mereka mengerti tentang kejahatannya. Kejahatannya yang melakakukan berbagai penggelapan uang.

Kazune Kujyou—pria berambut pirang itu mengeratkan tangannya pada Hanazono Karin—gadis berambut cokelat—dan berlari menembus gelap kota Tokyo. Ia menarik napas beberapa kali. Dada itu naik turun sama dengan paru-parunya yang mengarahkan oksigen ke seluruh tubuh. Sesekali napasnya tercekat, saat merasakan beberapa letupan senjata yang akan menembus kulitnya.

"Lebih cepat Karin!" ia berteriak dan menarik sosok yang ia cintai. Ya ia mencintai Hanazono Karin, gadis yang membawanya dalam masalah ini. Tapi ia tak perduli. Masih mencintainya walau cinta mereka akan berakhir saat timah panas itu bersarang di tubuhnya entah kapan.

"A—Aku tak yakin dengan ini Kazune-_kun,_" Karin menatap Kazune dengan sorot mata yang berkaca. Merasa mulai lelah dengan pelarian kesedihan mereka. Mungkin mereka harus berhenti dan menyerah dengan kematian mereka agar mereka bersama.

"Jangan menyerah. Aku," Kazune menarik napas pelan dan mengeratkan genggamanya. "Aku dan kau akan selalu bersama hingga akhir. Percayalah," ucap Kazune dan tersenyum ke arah Karin. Karin tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan tangannya pada Kazune.

"Aku yakin itu," Karin mengeratkan tangannya pada Kazune. Mereka memacu langkah mereka. Berlari menjauhi para pembunuh itu. Hingga suatu hal tak terduga terjadi.

**DOR! **Dalam hitungan detik. Peluru itu bersarang di tubuh Karin. Karin jatuh dengan tauntat tangan yang terlepas. Kazune menoleh dengan iris yang terbuka lebar. Terkejut. Terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Karin menatap Kazune dengan beberapa cecer darah di tubuhnya. Baju yang putih bersih itu penuh dengan darah. Kazune menoleh dan segera menarik tangan Karin. Tapi tepisan tangan Karin lebih cepat.

"Pe—Pergi!"suara Karin serak dan beberapa darah membasahi mulutnya seiring dengan ucapannya yang mulai terhenti. Kazune terbungkam saat melihat Karin yang menarik napas terakhir diiringi dengan sebuah peluru di dadanya lagi. Kazune menoleh kelompok itu mulai mendekat walau tak tertangkap jelas karena kurangnya cahaya.

Kazune menatap Karin yang sudah terpejam. Tidur dengan nyenyak dalam suatu tempat. Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Karin sesaat. Ciuman perpisahan untuk mereka. Sejenak, Kazune mengepalkan tangannya lalu mulai berdiri. Di arahkan kaki jenjang itu untuk berlari. Berlari menjauh dari kelompok mafia yang telah membunuh orang yang ia cintai. Ia harus berlari. Berlari dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Terutama saat sosok yang tangannya selalu ia genggam erat itu tiada. Ia harus berlari. Berlari dalam kesedihan dan ketakutan.

Kaki Kazune menatap jalan dingin Tokyo. Kepulan uap putih keluar dari mulutnya seiring dengan napasnya yang mulai tersengkal. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Mencoba melihat sosok mafia yang mengejarnya di belakangnya. Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada lampu redup yang menyinari sudut-sudut jalan. Kazune menunduk pelan. Sepertinya ia aman. Aman. Ya, aman untuk sementara. Ia menarik napas pelan. Tapi ia berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Perpisahan yang tak romantis, tragis lebih tepatnya.

**DOR! **Kembali sebuah letupan senjata api terdengar. Kazune terjatuh dengan sebuah lubang merah darah di dadanya. Darah merah kental itu membasahi kemejanya. Ia jatuh dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Ia dapat merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan ada sesuatu yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Ia tertembak. Kazune menoleh menatap sosok pria berambut hitam dengan mata ungu menatapnya dengan pistol di genggaman tangan kanannya. Pria berambut hitam itu—Kirio Karasuma—mendekati Kazune dan menginjak punggungnya.

"Pelarianmu dari kesedihan hidup ini selesai Kazune," Kirio menarik ujung pelatuk pistolnya. Diarahkan pistol laras pendek itu ke kepala Kazune. Kazune memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menanti peluru panas itu menembus tengkoraknya.

**DOR! **Peluru itu bersarang di kepalanya. Kazune tersenyum seiring dengan napasnya yang berhenti. Paling tidak meraka bisa bersama disana. Meraka akan bersama setelah berhenti dari pelarian kesedihan mereka. Mereka tak akan sedih di pelarian mereka lagi. Kisah ini selesai, kisah perlarian mereka selesai. Diiringi dengan jantung Kazune yang berhenti berdetak.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

OK aku tau kalo ff ini berantakan. Mungkin karena aku lagi kesel. Maaf sebenarnya _feeling _nulis sempat ilang. Tapi entah kenapa ada ide ini, jadi aku nulis ff ini._ Well, _aku merasa _down _melihat ada _reader _yang review ffku dan bilang jika ffku sama dengan orang lain, sama persis! Dan saat kutelurusuri baiklah, aku tak mau menjelaskan.

Aku hanya ingin bilang! **JIKA ANDA MENCOPAS CERITA ORANG LAIN! MINTALAH IJIN DARI ORANG ITU DULU! SETIAP ORANG BERPIKIR SETIAP MENULIS CERITA DENGAN USAHA YANG KERAS! HARGAI IDE ORANG LAIN! MEREKA ADALAH PEMILIK UTAMA HAK DARI CERITA YANG ANDA COPAS! **Maaf mungkin ucapanku cukup keras. _Well, _aku kecewa karena ini.

* * *

_**The Last**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
